onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Hair Pirates
Article Grading Information: Grading history (please do not edit): *The article was assessed and graded C on 02/02/07 by Angel Emfrbl. Reason: Missing some refences. Is out of date. Lacks any pictures. No related articles. Does not follow our Pirate Crew layout guide, it has too many things missing to help find info quickly even without following a standard layout. About the "new" members Their not new: Lookie here You can find them all here on this image from vol.1, someone at AP. Forums pointed it out. One-Winged Hawk 23:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :For the other "new" members, for me I don't exactly recognize anyone compared with that picture. Two look like perfect matches but not really clear per say. :I however kinda recognize the monkey as the same one from the first chapter. He's here in the background partying with the rest of the crew. I believe Oda said the name of the monkey back then was Monster in a SBS. Don't know for sure if it's the same monkey or not.Mugiwara Franky 15:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay now I see three that look like perfect matches. The guy with the dragon tattoo, the guy with the hat and gloves, and just now, the bald guy.Mugiwara Franky 15:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Revisiting more of Chapter 1, it kinda looks like some of them were really there from the start. Best take note of any defining characteristics and be on the lookout for any possible relevant future SBS.Mugiwara Franky 16:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm...there are some that are similar, but there's no way the two bald guys are the same. The old one doesn't have the monkey, but he does have some kind of eyeliner, which the new one doesn't have. Plus the new one is ridiculously buff, while the old one is scrawny. If anything, I'd say those are more of prototypes for the members seen now. The Pope 16:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::They are also on this image again from vol.1. Also that guy has eyeliner in all 3 incidents, however in the newer one his eyes are smaller. Oda's trying to show their ages, even Shanks' eyes are smaller then they used to be. Bigger eyes - youthfulness in general, smaller eyes - older. One-Winged Hawk 18:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think Oda pretty much just made them 10 years older and the members have developed. He doesn't usually forget old members and make up a bunch of new ones for every occasion, but instead he recycles people. You can even notice this by looking at Whitebeard Pirates (the first mention) and how they appear in the war - a lot of similar faces. In conclusion, the main Red-Haired Pirates have been shown in the past before. Shiryuu 18:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Either way, it's time we made some new additions if even the members aren't themselves new. To list commanders of the whitebeard pirates on their page and not list another fellow Yankous (or now Sankou) crew is really just foolish. We should at least crop photos of them and list them as other members with questions marks below their names. ~Daniel April 2, 2010 16:54 (UTC)